Six Impossibilities
by xX.TheDuchess.Xx
Summary: Alice's grandaughter ended up with the same need for adventure as she once did. When her grandaughter happens to fall down the legendary tree hole, who will she come across and what tasks will she face? HatterxOC
1. Prolouge

A young girl lay in her bed as the full moon smiled down at her through her bedroom window, when the sound of stomping feet was heading towards her room. She already knew who it was, Linda, her step mother. Ever since her mother died two years ago when she was only five, things had never been the same. They never would be again.

Her bedroom door opened in which at the same time her body jumped. "It's time for bed." The miserable woman said sourly. The little girl just stared at the moon. "Now." She said louder. The little girl gave a silent goodbye to the beautiful moon and crawled up onto her bed. As she got underneath her covers she asked, "Could you get daddy please?" in a near whisper. The woman just starred at her, "You're father is busy right now, much work to get done. What would you need him for?" The little girl just shrugged, "I just wanted a bedtime story, like the ones," she hesitated, Linda hated it when she brought up mother, so she brought up her grandmother instead, "Grandma Kingsley will tell me."

The woman scowled, "Rubbish, your grandma Kingsley is full of it. She's a mad woman, and putting those stories about non-existing worlds of hell won't do any good for you. Your father has told me about the preposterous stories your grandmother told your mother. Luckily that won't get passed on so much any more. That wonderworld or whatever your grandmother called it isn't real, so get your mind off of it and get some rest." She turned off the bedside light and headed out, closing the door.

The little girl sighed, father had never been the same either, so depressed and relying on his new wife to keep him happy. He wasn't nearly as adventurous or fun as he once was, or her mother was. The little girl needed to see her grandma Kingsley again, it had been over a month. She turned to her side and starred out the window back at the moon that was beaming down at her. It's smile had gotten wider. She sunk into her bed some more, "I believe in Wonderland, Grandma."

_She soon began to remember the last time her grandmother tucked her in. "Grandma Alice," the little girl said, looking up to her, "Tell me about that story about going to Wonderland" The girl had a grin across her face. Her grandma smiled, "I'd love to." _

_Her granmother got more comfortable, her golden locks had turned into short white ones, and her skin was wrinkled, but she still had the sense of adventure like she once did, "There was a white rabbit that I saw running around in the bushes," she began, "I followed it, and it lead me to a tree, not far from my house here. In fact, it's just down the road over there up by a marsh." The girl smiled up at her grandma, even though she heard this story many times, she always got excited, "When I looked down the hole, I fell..." She continued on her story about the wonderful world of Wonderland, and the hate of the evil Red Queen, and the desire of the beautiful White Queen._

_But the little girl's favourite part was the stories about the Hatter, "You see, the Hatter is a very important part of Wonderland to me. He's one of my very best friends." "He is?" The girl asked. Her grandma nodded with a great smile. "Why?" "Well," she said, looking for words, "Well. Why is a raven like a writer's desk?" She asked her grandaughter. She shrugged, "I have no idea." _

_  
Her grandma let out a big laugh, "The Hatter is such an interesting man, with a great heart. I'd hope one day that you come across some one who you love as half much as I love him." The girl smiled, her eyes tearing,"Did mom believe in Wonderland, Grandma?" Alice smiled down at her, "Yes, Cally, she did, very much so." Cally shrugged, "I miss her. Linda is horrible. Every time I have a bad dream she tells me I've gone mad." She looked up to her grandma, "Have I gone mad, Grandma Alice?" _

_Her grandma widened her eyes, putting a hand on her forehead, "I'm afraid so, you're entirely bonkers." Cally frowned and looked down, but soon her grandma pulled her chin up. "But I'll tell you a secret." _

_"What's that grandma?" The girl asked wiping away her tears and pushing her golden locks away from her face. "The best people are." Her grandma said with a wide grin and a laugh that filled the whole room with happiness. "Grandma, I'd like to get lost in Wonderland like you did." Alice chuckled, "You can sweetheart, you just have to find your way there." Cally giggled, "Grandma that's impossible." Alice shook her head, "Only if you believe it is. I often think of six impossibilities before breakfast." The girl smiled back at her grandma, and fell into a hug in her two arms._

The flashback soon ended, and Cally's eyes shut as she soon fell into the reaccuring dream with the same white rabbit wearing a waistcoat, a talking turtle, and a peculiar cat that had a smile exact to the moons'.


	2. Introduction

Hello everyone, this is sort of a continuation of my prolouge, more of an intro now. Just to inform every one, I know Alice (Cally's grandmother :3 ) was born around 1880, and the Victorian Era went from 1837 to 1900, but I really like the whole Victorian Era idea, with the fashion and the attitude, so we're going to just pretend Alice was born around 1843 or something.. please haha.

So basically, this takes place in the Victorian Era, so live with it. I do not own Alice, Wonderland, or the Hatter, though I wish I owned my own Wonderland as Lewis Carrol does. :C

Thank you for the reviews, the more the reviews, the more encouragement I have to update! :):):) xx

* * *

_Eleven years later..._

"Cally! Wake up, you have plenty to do around the house today!" The 18-year-old , of course, knew that voice anywhere. It was her horrible step-mother, Linda.

"I can't wait to move out next fall.." Cally muttered to herself, rolling off her bed to open the curtains. The sun, of course, greeted her happily. Dispite the horrible awakening Linda presented to her every morning, Cally managed to beam a smile directly back toward the beautiful summer outside. This day was much different, it was a special day of the month.

Her monthly visit to Grandma Kingsley.

She leaped across her room to her dresser to sort out an outfit, a red pastel dress that stopped at her knees, with buttons on her back, a white peter pan collar, and puffy sleeves. She picked out a white pinafore to wear on top of her dress, wrapped on with a red ribbon around her waist. She put her golden locks up in a pony tail and smiled into the mirror on her vanity.

She thought about the amazing stories her grandma always told her, about curious creatures and plants, and people. A knock at her door interrupted her train of thought. It was her father, he was the only one who knocked any more.

"Come in." Cally said in a soft voice, turning toward the door. Her father peaked in, his face was more wrinkled than it'd ever been before. He'd been much more pale since her mother died, and his personality faded along with his flesh colour.

"Hi sweety," He said, "Are you ready to spend the weekend at grandmas?" Cally nodded her head before he even finished the sentence, "I wouldn't mind just living there." She said getting up to grab her suitcase.

Her father sighed, "Now darling, you're almost an adult, you'll be able to get married right away and move out come this-" "-fall" Cally finished, "I know I've been counting down the days before I can get away from.." There was a crash downstairs. Cally lifted her eyesbrows and motioned her eyes downwards, "..her"

Her father let out another deep sigh, "Cally, I know you two don't get along." He walked closer to her and grabbed her shoulders, "but it means the world to me that you've stuck with me." He pulled her into a forced hug. Cally loved her dad, she really did, but if it was her choice, she would've moved out to grandmas a long time ago.

She heard Lindas' voice echoing through her head, "_There is no way she is moving out, Alexander!" "The girl wants to be with her grandmother!" Her dad yelled back, "Let her be, it's not like you bother to make ammends with her!" Cally heard a scoff, "If you only heard the things she says to me once I turn my back!" Lie "I try my hardest to relate and communicate with her!" Lie. And then the fake crying would start. Cally's dad shushed and lowered his voice, "It's okay, Lin. She's just a lost girl. Her mother died.. she means the world to me..... " _

_"She's not moving out." Linda repeated, "You know what it means when a young girl moves out of her own home, she's pregnant! The last thing we need is unessisary and embarassing rumours about our family running around the town."_

And that was it. She was the reason Cally was trapped in this miserable place, but now she was so close. So close to freedom. She let a tear roll down her face, "Love you, daddy."

Before she knew it, Cally was riding in a wagon on her way to her grandmothers. A rush of exciting butterflies fluttered around in her stomach as she began to see the top of her grandma's house. Cally couldn't get out of the carriage and jump into her grandma's embrace fast enough.

"Hello, love." Her grandma said. Cally instantly felt the warmthness of her grandma and the smell and warmth of her home found itself into Cally's senses. She turned to her dad, waving him goodbye, who waved goodbye and nodded to Grandma Kingsley, who simply nodded.

Father never talked to Grandma much any more, Cally believed it was because of the reminder of her mother, which is another reason why he was so distant with her.

But all those worries were long off Cally's head right about now. She made her way inside to her real home, with a cup of hot coco was waiting for her in her bedroom by her window seat. Her grandma set up the room with the window seat up for Cally, because she knew how much Cally loved watching outside.

"Well my grandaughter, it's late now, and you've had a long journey here all day, so it's time for your coco and bedtime." Her grandma blew a kiss.

"..But first, Grandma, a bed time story?" Cally asked, grinning and watching her grandma exit. Her Grandma Alice turned around, "I'd never doubt you to forget!" She walked up to her bed and sat down comfortably beside Cally, begining her story like every other night. Soon, Cally was finding her eyes heavy, and soon, she found herself in the same dream she had almost every night.

When morning came, something was different about the day than every other. Cally sat up in her bed, looked outside to the sunshine, and up to the hill about a 30 minute walk away. Just when she was day dreaming about the day, a sudden movement caught her eye down below by the rose bushes in the front of her grandmother's yard.

Cally opened her eyes wider and looked closer. Nothing. "Hm," Cally said, "Either I've gone mad or I need to wake up some more." She put on her clothes, washed her face and began walking downstairs to the smell of her favourite. Grandma Alice's waffles.

"Good morning my love." Her grandma sang to her, "I made you your favourite!" Cally let a half smile escape her mouth, this was home. "Thanks, Grandma." As her grandma dished her plate in front of her, another movement caught Cally's eye. She turned to her right quickly to catch a quick glimpse of another moving rose bush,

"Grandma.." Cally began, still starring oustide. "Yes, sweety? What is it?" Her grandma said, cooking more waffles at the stove. "Do your rose bushes move very often?" Cally asked.

Alice turned around almost immediately, "Whatever do you mean, Cally?" She walked nearly exact to wear Cally was and looked outside. The bush moved again. They both jutted up at the same time and caught eachothers eye. "No." Her grandma said. Another movement. "There!" Cally said, "Right there! Did you see it! A frog or something!"

Just then a rabbit jumped out to their sight, waistcoat included, it stood up on two feet, and pointed toward a pocket watch.

Cally and Alice stood in complete surprise and silence. "Grandma. I think I've gone mad." Alice nodded, "Entirely bonkers." The rabbit began running. Alice turned to Cally, "Cally..." she grabbed her shoulders and her serious face twisted into a great smile, "you need to follow that rabbit."

* * *

_**Cally's POV**_

And right then, before I knew it, Grandma had given me a hug and a few motivating words and pushed me through the front door. Well, actually, I shouldn't say push. It was hardly a push. I was running as fast as I ever had, really.

The journey the rabbit took me on was a long run. We ran through various forrests, swamps, ponds, backyards.. though what I seemed to notice was that we were going up towards that hill that I'd been starring at this morning. "Hey!" I shouted towards the rabbit, "Wait! Please wait!"

As I ducked through tree branches, after what seemed to be days, we reached a marsh. I looked around, feeling very curious. "Excuse me!" I said to the rabbit, waiting for me by a large tree, "What are you-" Just then, (Before I can even finish my sentence!) it jumped into a large hole by the bottom of the trunk. I peeked down, seeing no end to it. "Hello!" I yelled down. And then I fell.


End file.
